


Where Have You Been?

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boarding School, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romantic Friendship, School, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James, Sirius, and surprisingly Remus are late for Trasfiguration class. Though not at all surprised, McGonagall is not amused either.Oneshot/drabble





	Where Have You Been?

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked into class late. It wasn't too unusual for Sirius, because classes in general weren't his favorite things to do. But it was in fact weird for Remus, who was a good student. As soon as they stepped in through the doorway though Professor McGonagall looked up. 

"You two are late," she snapped. "Where have you been?"

"Doing stuff," Remus mumbled, not meaning for anyone to hear him. 

"I'm stuff," Sirius muttered then with a smirk. 

Suddenly behind them the door burst open again. Their other friend James Potter pushed past them. 

"NO YOU WISH YOU WERE STUFF--REMUS PUSHED ME DOWN THE BLOODY STAIRS!" 

And Remus just smiled sweetly, only a little mischievous. 


End file.
